


Magic flows within you, and it's beautiful.

by DarKueenGoddeSs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cissamione, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarKueenGoddeSs/pseuds/DarKueenGoddeSs
Summary: Harry Potter books rewrite with my ships and headcanons. From Hermione’s POV. Mostly.CISSAMIONE. Not at first but it will be! You just have to wait until Hermione is off age. There will be fluff in between. And angst cause, duh, I'm -following- the canon.It's a soulmate au so don't worry, they will be together together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Magic is very much real.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge part of this story and almost all of its characters are property of J.K. Rowling and Wizarding World. I'm just borrowing it to be happy with the story.
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Just so you all know, English is not my first language and I am my own beta so any weirdness and mistakes are my own fault. I am by no means a professional writer, this is the first time I write something big, please bear with me.
> 
> I've gotten some of my headcanons and ideas from other fics I've read. So if you are one of the authors that wrote them and don't like me using your idea, please let me know and I will change the story without a problem. But know that when I use one of those I will write in the notes at the end of the chapter from who and where that idea is.
> 
> Hope you like my rewrite and sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> ♡♡♡

On the hot morning of a day in the middle of July, the life of Hermione Granger finally got a meaning. 

The summer began as a normal summer. After finishing another year of school and getting perfect grades, Hermione started walking to where her father had parked up their car. Whilst waiting for her daughter, William Granger, a middle aged man, tall with a few silver hairs in his head, dressed in a shirt with no sleeves, and a bandaged hand, talked with a few other parents, probably about their children’s teeth wealth care. 

She was about to cross the road next to the school bus parked next to the school entrance, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hey, Rabbit teeth! If your stupid father makes my mum take all my sweets I’m chasing you the for the whole summer. And I’ll probably dig out some worms to make you eat them. As a payment.” A fat boy with straight brown hair and very brushed against his head , laughed whilst walking a few steps behind Hermione, catching up to her. 

“If your mummy makes you throw all your candy to the trash can that’s hardly my father’s or my fault, Robbie. And I don’t think you’ll be able to catch me, you and running aren’t good friends. “ Hermione was very used to Robbie Fenwick’s attempts at bullying her, every year before summer his mother took him to visit William Granger’s dentist clinic. This year his teeth were so bad aligned a result of eating too many lollipops, that William Granger had decided to give him brackets, making it almost impossible to eat them, to Robbie’s great displeasure, and his mother’s wallet. And the boy, faking hurt, bit his father's right hand before being finished with his visit.

She now was standing beside the school bus, in a spot where their parents weren’t able to see, waiting for it to move. Robbie passed Hermione and pushed her to the side making her fall onto the road right next to the rear wheel of the bus.  
Or it seemed. Because when Hermione started to get up to avoid being run over and cause a tragedy, Hermione found herself lying right in front of Robbie making him trip and fall on his face and causing one of his lips to bleed.  
This weren’t the first time something miraculous or strange happened to Hermione, one second she was there under some terrible fate that should’ve ended in disaster, and in a blink of an eye she was safe, away from danger. Once, she had accidentally dropped a pen during a History test and not wanting to disturb the silence standing up and getting the pen, the pen had flew directly into her hand. Luckily it was one of the final tests of the semester and everyone, even the teacher, were too busy writing down on their papers to notice anything. But Hermione did. Hermione knew something was within her making her avoid danger, getting her pen back, and making Robbie Fenwick trip with his shoelaces whilst trying to get up, making him fall all over again. Maybe her late grandfather’s spirit was taking care of her, maybe she had a guardian angel or a fairy godmother. But she felt it inside her, every time Robbie bullied her, every time she was in trouble. Maybe she had mag- No! That was impossible, none of that existed. She was just a very very lucky bookworm. And intelligent, and logical. None of that existed!

When the bus departed, Robbie’s mother, a short woman, not as fat as her son but corpulent, caught sight of her son’s infinite fall and came to his rescue. 

“Robbie, my boy, what are you doing in the floor?” She asked trying to lift him and put him on his feet, utterly failing in the task. 

“Do you need a hand, Mrs. Fenwick?” Hermione’s father said jokingly waiving his bandaged hand. He had came right behind Robbie’s mother, seeing her daughter on the floor too, and extending his good hand to her, swiftly lifting her up.  
“Oh, no! Don’t worry at all, Mr. Granger. This happens all the time at home. I’m used to this!” She said, a polite but fake smile on her face, whilst doing a great effort but only managing to put him on his knees.  
“What happened, Hermione, darling?” Her father asked her when they were in the confidence of their family car.  
“He pushed me, I fell, and he tripped with me.” She decided not to tell where exactly he had pushed her, she didn’t want her father to worry about something that probably were Hermione's imagination. Like everything strange that happened to her. Because none of that were possible!

Until a month later someone rang the Granger’s door bell.

It was probably the postman. He was a little late today it seemed. Hermione was in the kitchen, finishing her toast with lemon jam, one of the few sugary foods her parents were okay of letting her eat, in small quantities of course, and it was also one of her favorites. Her mother, Hannah Granger, was cleaning the breakfast leftovers. She finished putting the lemon jam jar in the fridge and drying her hand on a towel hanging from the oven's handle. After a second rang of the door bell she went to open it.

“Coming!” She opened the door and stood there for a minute or two. Hermione from her seat couldn’t see or hear what was happening at the entrance so she thought that maybe the postman had brought a package, or maybe the regular one was on vacation and this was a new one asking her mother for directions of Mr. Tucker’s house, for some reason the new postmen never found his house easily. She heard the door close. She got up and turned around to put her mug in the sink. So she didn’t saw that a woman was following her mother to the kitchen until her mother called her attention. 

“Hermione, darling, this woman wants to speak to you.” Her mother said with a weird look on her face. She seemed… surprised? Scared? Dis- disappointed? No, it was not disappointment. Was it because of school? Was this woman from a school that had seen her incredible notes and wanted to have her in their school? Was she getting promoted two years because her notes were so good that she didn’t belong in her year? Well, she wasn’t very wrong. It had to do with school. 

“Is your husband home, Mrs. Granger? It would be excellent if he was in attendance too.” The woman said. She was older than her parents, dressed with tartan grey robes, she had square black glasses on top of her nose, her black hair tied in a tight bun on the back of her head, and had in her hands a pointed black hat and an envelope with Hermione’s name and her address. Who was this woman?

“Yes, he is. Will? Could you come down, please?” Hannah said, slightly looking upstairs, but eyeing the woman with caution. 

William Granger entered the kitchen and greeted the woman with a hand sake, looking confused as to why this peculiarly dressed woman wanted to speak to all of them, he seemed to see the envelope with Hermione’s name on it and asked:  
“What can we do for you, Miss…?”

“Perhaps we could take a seat before starting. This might confuse and surprise you.” She said delaying the question of her name.

Once the four were seated on the kitchen table, Hannah had offered some tea that the woman declined. And she started speaking.

“My name is Minerva McGonagall. And I’m the deputy headmistress and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.“ She said, puting the envelope with Hermione’s name on the table and sliding it to the center for the three members of the family to see.

“This might sound surprising, and unbelievable. But your daughter, Hermione, is a witch! Selected to attend this school after having turned eleven. You may have a lot of questions and I’m here to-"

“Wait, wait, wait!” Hannah interject the woman, Miss McGonagall she was called? Professor?

“You’re joking right? This is a joke.“

“How can be our daughter a witch? Witches aren’t real!” William said after his wife.

Hermione had taken the envelope whilst the woman spoke and had read the other side, it had an emblem and the name of the supposed school. She carefully opened it and took out the papers that were inside. She read the first sentence before she heard her father spoke. 

“I very much assure you, Mr. Granger, witches and wizards do exist. I and all that attend Hogwarts are. And your daughter is one too.”

“But. How?” Asked her mother. Hermione was confused, but something, deep inside her clicked. A witch? No, that wasn't possible. But inside she felt a swill of energy. Joy, happiness, illusion. She felt all those emotions like her blood flowing inside her body. She had felt this before. With other emotions… Magic?

"We, witches and wizards, live excluded from the world. And have our own community. There is a law that forbids us to reveal the magical world to muggles." Seeing their looks of confusion she went on explaining. "Muggles are how we call non-magical people, like yourselfs. And sometimes, muggles have children with magical powers. I am in charge of approaching the new witches and wizards that come from this families, and explain everything they have questions over, introducing you both, and your daughter to the Wizarding World." She explained. And to Hermione it somehow, was logical. 

"I am a witch." She said in a small voice, not intending it as a question. She just wanted to hear it again. In her on mouth. It sounded irrational. But at the same time, the energy inside her told her that it was true. 

"Miss Granger, had ever happened to you, something that you can't explain, something that made you thought it was impossible?"

Yes, of course. A while before for example. She just woke up and she couldn't find one of her slippers, a moment after it suddenly appeared under her foot… Magic? Huh? That would explain it yes. But maybe, she was still a little sleepy and didn't notice it before. But… A month ago, when Robbie Fenwick pushed her… And when the pen flew into her hand... And when she was losing a race in PE and she had the impression of getting a slight bust of speed that made her end first place.

And the very first time she could remember, when she was barely four years old. She was in the back garden with her grandmother planting some daffodils. She had accidentally tripped with the shovel that was stuck in the floor and she had fell butt first, right on top of the newly planted flowers. She got so sad and angry for ruining the pretty flowers... And when her grandmother went back inside the house to bring her something to drink to calm herself and clean her dirty hands, she touched the flowers with her tear and dirt streaked hand. She had held the petals between her fingers and some tears that were still falling, fell on them. Her tears seemed to glow on the flower's petals. And a moment after, all the ruined flowers were back to normal! Not even normal, the flowers seemed even more beautiful than before!  
It seemed just like magic... Yes, magic.

"I am a witch!" She declared excited to her mother and father. They looked at her with some confusion and worry. 

"Mum, remember Nana's flowers? I made then grow again! And dad, remember last month at the end of school, when Fenwick pushed me? I didn't tell you, because it seemed impossible, but now I'm sure! He pushed me into the road, under the bus. I got scared and when I tried to get away from there and get up, Robbie tripped with me because I, somehow, transported myself out of under there, and in the way I got my pay back making him fall and fall all over again!" Hermione explained, almost in an only breath, too excited to make pauses.

"I am a witch! But… no… that's not possible. Magic doesn't really exist. I'm probably dreaming all this." She said, disappointment clear in her voice, whilst pinching herself in her arm. And, ouch! It hurt. And the energy swelled like if it was a bit angry at her, for not believing. Is this really a dream? It must be…

The woman smiled seeing her pinch herself and seeing her feeling the ache of reality. Then she stood up and got a stick, is that a wand?, from her left sleeve. She made a flourish with the stick— wand? And the chair where she had been sitting a second ago, their kitchen chair, turned into… Into a pony! Their kitchen chair was a pony! 

"What?!"

"It can't be!"

William and Hannah exclaimed at the same time getting up from their chairs that weren't ponys. With wide eyes they looked from their once been chair to the woman with the, definitely wand, in her hand smiling at them. And Hermione. She couldn't believe it. Magic existed, it really did, didn't it? 

William and Hannah fell to their chairs, still in awe, and the woman turned the pony back to being a chair with another move of her... of her wand! Taking the seat again.

"Mister and Misses Granger, Hermione, I understand this can be very overwhelming. All the questions and doubts you all may have I'm here to answer."

The three were silent. Hermione’s parents looked at each other and then at Hermione. She looked at the papers that she had taken out of the envelope. She took the first one and read it in full. Her parents waiting for her to say something. When she finished reading the first page she passed it to his father and took the second page. It contained a list of things. A wand! Cauldrons, ingredients… And her most loved objects, BOOKS! Even better, books she hadn't read yet!

"Why haven't we heard before anything about all this? I mean. Magic is not precisely inconspicuous. I've just been lucky that not many people were watching in my direction… Not that they do anyway. " Hermione said, the last part in a small voice that she was sure none other than her heard. 

"The law I mentioned before. The Statute of Secrecy. It forbids all wizarkind to openly use magic in the presence of muggles, or provide muggles with magic aid. Being Hermione’s parents allow you to know of magic, and the rest of the family you trust to keep it it secret. None other can know."

"Then, if all is a secret. Where are we supposed to buy all of this? How can my parents take me to that school?" She said a little skeptically, her rational part of her body still told her this was one big joke someone was playing them. But that energy. Yes, definitely she had felt it before. It just, she didn’t know what it was until now! It is magic Hermione, you have magic. It keep saying, like a voice in her head. No, not a voice. A feeling. Yes, it was more like a feeling. She felt it was real. 

"There's a place in London, Diagon Alley, were witches and wizards gather. Like a comercial district. It's entrance is hidden to muggle eyes. In three days, I believe you all are free, I will come fetch you and with several other muggle parents and their children I will take you to that location so you all can be able to buy your supplies for the school year." She said with a smile, folding her hands one over the other on the table after putting her WAND in her sleeve again. Waiting patiently for them to access all the information. 

"And where is the school located?" Hannah asked, still a little unbelievably.

Hermione then took in her hand the last paper that was inside the envelope, a train ticket adorned with gold lining and gold letters. She showed it to her mother.

"The first of September in King's Cross station, platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock, the Hogwarts express takes all students to the school. You'll just have to take Hermione there with the rest of the children. On Christmas vacation and at the end of the school year you'll be able to pick her up from there." She said looking to her parents for a reaction. 

"9 ¾ ? There's no platform 9 ¾." William said. A look of confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Not for muggles. To get to the platform you'll have to walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Try to be discreet and puntual." McGonagall said, still with a smile in her features. 

"Once in Hogwarts, you and all the first years will get assigned to one of the four houses. I'll fill you in with more details there. For now I believe everything is clear. Is it?" She finished, looking to Hannah and William waiting for them to process all. 

Hermione for her part was all smiles. She felt it, this was right. That thing inside her that she feels, it's magic, she finally understands it. It finally has a meaning. Her mother looked at her, saw her daughters happiness and understood it too. The incident with the flowers had been a real act of magic. So she asked:

"There in Hogwarts, she will learn to use magic? Nothing weird will happen to her if she learns? She'sgoingto be okay?" William looked at her, they both shared a look of understanding. 

"What you have experienced before was her magic acting on its own, Hermione too young to properly contain it. In seven years at Hogwarts she will learn to flow with her magic rather of letting her magic to overcome her. This small acts of incontrolable magic are called acts of Under Age magic, or Wild Magic. Although Wild Magic is more commonly used when the person has already control of their magic but their emotions are too strong their magic can't contain its own and lashes out. It could be a little dangerous. But I can give you my word that she won't be in other place as safe as in Hogwarts." She said, getting up from her chair, not a trace of the pony from before.

Hannah and William stood up too, still with shocked expressions. "So in three days you'll take us to buy Hermione’s school supplies to that Digo Alley?" William asked, still unsure of all of this. 

"Diagon, dad." Hermione corrected her father. She was still smiling widely. Looking at her parents, she nodded, and looked back again to Professor? Yes, she said she taught there, so she would be her professor. She looked back to Professor McGonagall and convincingly said:

"I want to go, this is real, mum. I know! I feel it!" Touching her chest as if that energy were contained in that moment in that precise spot of her body. That's where she was feeling it right now. But now that she thought of it she also felt it moving through her toes, through her fingers, felt it in her mouth, and it must've been clearly shown in her eyes, because when her mother and father looked at her they nodded. Both Hannah and William stood up, Hannah standing behind Hermione with a hand in her daughter's shoulder. William walked to stand in front of Professor McGonagall and said:

"Alright, Ms. McGonagall. In three days we'll wait for you. About what time you'll pick us up?" They both started walking to the door. Once they were in the entrance Hannah kneeled beside her daughter looked her in the eyes again and a second after hugged her. They both remained there sharing a hug. William came from the entrance and hugged his girls too. 

"I'm a witch mum." Hermione declared hugging her mother tighter, as if trying to make her feel her magic flowing inside her.

"We've always known you were special, Sweets. Since your birth." William confessed. Stroking his daughter's hair sharing a look of understanding with his wife. 

They finally understood it. The doubt, the fear they've always had about what was happening with their little girl finally disappeared. They felt it too. Of course they felt it. And they were so proud! Because their daughter was not sick, she was not a weirdo as some children called her. 

She was a witch!


	2. ~Book 1, Part I~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Diagon Alley. New friend. 
> 
> "What's up with my magic?"

The rest of the day Hermione read more than a thousand times the letter Professor McGonagall had given her that morning. A very very small part of her still couldn't believe magic could exist, and her parents were still a little taken aback by the information, but both were very happy for their girl. 

After lunch, her father and her gathered some leaves and flower petals from the garden. Hermione found a four leaf clover. And once they were done picking their selection Hermione chose one of her favorite books to put the gatherings between its pages to preserve them. She picked _"The Girl in the Tower"_ as an alternative version of Rapunzel where, at the end, she turns evil. For whatever reason this Rapunzel reminded her of someone, and she also had the impression that she hadn't met that someone yet.

After they finished, the three members of the family left for a shopping trip to London, as they had planned days before. Then, in the evening they'd have some dinner to celebrate the news of that morning. 

It was already late afternoon. Hermione and her father went on their own way to a shop where they sell antique objects that needed restoration. They both picked a wood frame that used to be painted gold but now was severely faded, not very pretty, but the most beautiful part was the glass. It had silver engravings lining the sides, top and bottom creating vine patterns. It would blend with the leaves and petals they gathered. The wood frame was a little too big and it was kind of heavy but it was simply perfect to glue them once they were dried and flattened with the book pages. After paying for the frame they left the shop to meet again with Hannah Granger in an art supplies shop where they bought new golden paint, glue, new brushes and several other things whilst Hermione’s mother picked a new day planner for the next years dentist dates. Thankfully, or not, they had a lot of work and were already giving dates for January. After buying all their whims, and both William and Hannah had given the shopkeeper a talk about perfect bucal higiene, the family went to dinner.

Whilst dining in one of Hermione’s favorite fast food restaurants, the small Granger family spent the moments between bite and bite brainstorming ideas to make the frame beautiful again. It was going to hold the letter and they wanted to make it memorable. Finally after a long but good day, the Granger’s returned home. Hermione, too tired to even make the journey awake, went straight to bed.

~°•☆

Tomorrow Professor McGonagall would come get them to Diagon Alley and Hermione, or rather, Hermione’s magic couldn't stay still of nervousness. 

But today her father had to go to the clinic all morning so she stayed home with her mother. She tried doing a sketch of how they wanted the frame to be, but drawing wasn't exactly her suit. She was good, she just didn't like the results. After spending half of the morning doing that, she decided to help her mother make lunch. She could drain her energy much more than doing drawings. 

Her father arrived two hours later, in time with the oven that chimed to announce their lunch was ready. They ate and after cleaning the dishes, Hermione’s parents took a nap. She was supposed to take a nap too, but her magic powered her, making it impossible to keep her eyes closed. So she decided to spend time doing what she liked most. Reading!

Her favorite book was holding the leaves and petals, so that was not an option. She chose another favorite of hers, that she knew as well as the palm of her hand. Skipping some of the boring parts, it only kept her busy for an hour. She looked at how the leaves were... Made another sketch... She drank some orange juice... And at the end, she ended up lying on the grass of their back garden in a place where the sun at this hour of the day couldn't reach. Right next to the daffodils. 

So that's why they never went bad again, after all these years. They didn't lose their flowers since spring started to show its head until summer faded to autumn. Every year. 

She had imbued them with her magic.

She touched the petals again, caressing them between her fingers. She had picked a whole flower from this plant to put in the frame this morning, and in the place where she had taken it had blossomed another one again. A yellow one, with its center white, whilst the one she had picked had all petals as well as the center white. She really loved these flowers. They made them think of Rapunzel. That's how she uses to call that person the book reminds her of. The one she is sure knows but actually doesn't know. She now realizes it might be because of her magic. Maybe her magic knows that person, and perhaps what she feels every time she looks at these flowers, every time she reads that book, is that other person's magic. If she even has magic at all. Maybe it's just a representation in her mind of her own magic? Well, she is perfectly sure that what she feels, whatever it is, wherever it comes, it comes from a girl, a woman or herself. It's definitely feminine. And she definitely loves it.

After probably staring at the daffodils for an hour or maybe two, deep in her thoughts, she heard the door to the garden open. Her father stretched his arms over his head in the doorway. 

"There you are, Sweets!" He said with a smile on his face, looking lovingly at his daughter. "Are you in the mood for some painting?"

"Yup. I'm very bored." She said getting up from her spot, dusting off some dirt from her knees. 

"You looked pretty invested in staring at the flowers. Were you trying to change their color with your mind, little witch?" He joked. Giggling at his own pun.

Hermione laughed too, shaking her head whilst following her father inside the house.

He had already prepared all they needed for painting the picture frame, he had separated the glass from it and had covered the kitchen table with old newspapers. He had placed the frame on top of the covered table and had arranged the golden paint and the brushes in one side of the counter, next to the sink. They already had some black and silver paint to use too, from a work Hermione had to do for art class this year. She had gotten a perfect score in that too of course. She had painted a night sky with some constellations. Real life constellations that she had to research about in the local library for a week. She even did a poem to accompany the painting when she had to explain the picture to the class. 

At the end of the day they had already taken off the old paint, had smothered the wood and had given it the first hand of black paint. Now they had to wait for it to dry and apply at least another hand of black paint before beginning to draw the decorations and put the leaves and petals to it. They were going to paint some vines, like the ones in the glass, with silver and gold, and then in some ramifications they were going to glue the leaves and petals forming flowers. 

The night came as fast as it'd done yesterday, and tomorrow was going to be the day they were going to be personally introduced to the Wizarding World. If it were not for Hermione’s energy being drained from all the effort she had to do smothering the wood, she wouldn't be able to still keep her eyes closed.

At the end her tired body won. Although her mind, and her magic, were still pretty active. She kept having dreams about the daffodils and her Rapunzel.

A complete same and disappointment when she awoke in the morning and couldn't remember any of her dreams…..

~°•☆

It finally was the day. She couldn't believe it was just two days ago when she found out she was a witch. It felt like it had been years. All her life even. 

She got up and got dressed as fast as ever, not even the days of her final exams had she gotten up like this, to study just a little more before going to school. She was practically vibrating with excitement. And she knew now it was her magic what felt like exploding inside her. 

Her parents were already in the kitchen, dressed for the day. Hannah Granger was finishing making tea. Hibiscus and mint tea, with two teaspoons of stevia. It was Hermione’s favorite. 

Half an hour later, the kitchen was already cleaned and radiant, they heard the doorbell rang. Minerva McGonagall entered the living room guided by William Granger. She had a small grey velvet sack in her hand.

"Good morning Mrs.Granger, Miss Granger." She said, giving Hannah and Hermione a nod. She walked to the fireplace and stood opposite it, facing the three Grangers. She held the velvet sack for them to see and said with a smile:

"This is floo powder. One of the preferred methods of travel for the wizards. Since you own a fireplace I took the liberty of contacting the Ministry of Magic, (our government), to connect yours to the floo network." She said, using her wand to ignite a fire without any wood, causing some gasps of surprise from the family. She then took a pinch of the grey ashes from inside the sack and threw it into the fire. The flames turned off an emerald green and grew bigger for a few seconds, touching the ceiling of the fireplace. When the flames decreased they stayed burning low, still green.

"The fireplace is a bit small but we can go through it without a problem. Who wants to go first?" The witch declared, looking to the Grangers, as if this was as normal as using a car. 

"How…?" Hermione doubted, looking at the green flames.

"Oh! Don’t worry! The flames don't burn for wizards. Although I'll have to do a little enchantment to you both, since muggles can travel this way without a wizard allowing it. And it will only last for this round-trip. To activate it you must throw a small amount of this powder into the flames of a licensed fireplace, while there are flames. If you throw it to embers you would only be able to send messages, not fully travel. When the flames stay stable you can stand, or rather in this case, sit on the flame, take a small handful of the powder, and throw it into the flame after stating very clearly the location you want to go to." Professor McGonagall explained, slightly guiding Hermione to the fireplace. 

She kneeled on the floor and extended her hand to touch the flames. They really didn't burn! They were warm to the touch but not unpleasant. So she sat on them, facing the opening. McGonagall brought closer the small sack to Hermione, allowing her to take the powder.

"What do I have to say?" She said, smiling at the older woman. She looked at her parents too, still smiling. They had a look of slight confusion and a little fear. They probably were worried about the fire transport they had to use. But she smiled brighter and their expression turned more relaxed. It was a bit uncomfortable, she still was small enough to fit in the fireplace but her parents will probably have to shrink on themselves to be able to fit.

"'The Leaky Cauldron.' Once there you'll see a small group of adults and children, wait there until both your parents arrive and then together wait with the rest of the group. I still have to pick up a few families more and then I'll show everyone around." The woman said whilst Hermione took the fistful of powder.

She gave a nod to the three adults and clearly declared:

"The-Leaky-Cauldron!" And she was gone from her living room in a swirl of barely warm emerald flames. She felt as if she were sliding for a very tight water slide. She had the impression of seeing glimpses of other rooms and before she could start getting dizzy from all the turns, she appeared in one of the rooms. It seemed like some kind of pub. She saw a group of people. Those must be the other parents and children like her family Professor McGonagall had said. She quickly got up from the fireplace and waited near it for their parents to arrive. 

A minute after Hannah Granger appeared in the fireplace just as Hermione had done. Although her body seemed to have a slight light blue glow, that faded as soon as she stood up next to her daughter. Another minute later William Granger joined his ladys, the same glow over his body. 

If there was still any doubt about magic's existence in the Grangers mind, this definitely banished it.

They waited with the group of other parents and magic children for the rest to arrive, their parents talking about the whole situation. Some were still very skeptical and couldn't still believe anything of this was real. A couple affirmed having more magical relatives and already expected their child to have magic as well. Some of the other kids were making small talk among themselves, two boys were pointing to other people in the pub.

"Look that one has something in his pocket. Some kind of lizard, see, it's tail is peeking out!"

"And that creepy man there on the counter with a turban, it's talking to himself. Maybe he's hiding something there too."

"Creep."

Hermione was too nervous and shy to socialize with them right now. So she took a seat in a chair next to her parents and waited until Professor McGonagall returned. 

Five minutes after the Granger’s arrival, another family came through the fireplace, then one more and finally Professor McGonagall came through the door with a man and a girl. She supposed those were the last.

"We're all here. Now we can begin." She said, the father and child accompanying the Professor greeting the other parents, while she walked to the back of the pub, followed by the group after the salutations. 

They all stood in a dead end, with some rubbish cans lining up a side and in front of them stood a brick wall. Professor McGonagall took out her wand from her robe's sleeve and touched with its tip some of the bricks, as if entering a password. After touching the last brick the wall started to shake and shiver, the bricks disjoining and parting apart, forming a breach, and then a hole and then leaving a full opening to a street. A street full of people and shops, and Where those owls? And bats? And... dwarfs?

All the children as well as their parents stood there, contemplating with their mouths agape. The two boys from before were pointing to all, moving their arms in all directions. Hermione grabbed her mother's hand and looked at her, a smile in her face replacing the surprise. Her mother smiled too and soon her father, and the rest of the group. The skeptical parents from before still had a skeptical expression but the surprise was very evident in their faces. One of the pointing children seemed to be their kid, as the woman grabbed the child's outstretched hand and reprimanded him.

"The first stop is Gringotts. Here, in the Wizarding World we have different currency, in Gringotts you will be able to change your pounds to Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, that will allow you to purchase in every shop of this street." She explained, starting to walk forward, followed by the group. 

Whilst Professor McGonagall explained more about the wizard's money, the Ministry of Magic and a few other important points of having magical children, a bit more about Hogwarts and the time they were going to spend there... They passed all kinds of shops. 

A shop where they sell the cauldrons and all kinds of utensils you needed to make potions. A shop full of strange plants. Next to that a shop was one where you can buy ingredients for the potions. A wand shop! A shop where they sell owls, near one that sells strange animals, toads, rabbits, cats… A shop that sells flying brooms, a tailor shop with its storefront window full of expensive and extravagant looking clothing. And the bookshop! 

Some of the kids moved to the storefronts of the shops, the pointing boys got close to the broom shop, three girls went to see the animals and the fancy clothes, a curious boy tried to get close to the shop with the strange plants before her mother grabbed him. But Hermione and the girl that arrived last got close to the bookshop. She got to see some fancy looking books before they had to walk again to keep up with the group. She managed to see _"Hogwarts a History" -A must have for every first year! Now with a map of Hogwarts grounds!-_ she'd buy that book for sure. _"How to train your kniffle"_ a book that had an animal similar to the platypus on the cover along with golden coins, jewelry, diamonds… next to _"Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests"_ that had a handsome man on the cover. Had it just winked at her?

"Hey! All the gold and jewels are gone!" The girl said next to her, pointing on the glass to the Niffler book that, yes, now the cover only showed the chubby animal. 

Hermione and the girl walked together the rest of the way to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. She was the same height as Hermione. She had very dark brown eyes and black straight hair held by a white hair band and a couple of blue butterfly shaped hair pins on either side of her head. She also wore very thin oval black glasses held around her head with a black string, probably to avoid dropping them.

"I'm Grace Byrne." She said, extending her hand to Hermione, whilst walking along with the group, a few steps between both their parents. Her fingers were covered in rings, and her wrists were full of bracelets. She also wore a very beautiful necklace around her neck.

"I'm Hermione Granger. " She shook her hand, and smiled.

"This is all unbelievable, isn't it? Miss McGonagall came just yesterday to our house and told us I'm a witch! I still can't believe it." She smiled brightly too, making gestures with her hands every time she started or finished a sentence.

"She came to our house three days ago. I had more time to get in terms with it." Hermione giggled and continued, "Honestly, I knew something was going on with me. Sometimes I made things move, made plants grow. You know, all weird stuff."

"Yes, some of that happened to me too. I once made all my pink clothes and bedsheets, and even my room's curtains turned other colors because that day I hated pink. My dad thought that the washing machine was broken and dyed them somehow."

They both laughed and shared some of the times their magic had acted on its own, Hermione told Grace about the trip by the fireplace with the floo.

"We live a couple of streets away from the pub. So we came walking. Sometimes I saw strange people enter it but every time I told my dad he said that it was impossible, there weren't any pubs there, it was just an empty local that no one wanted to buy. And the thing is, that only magical people can see it! That's why dad wouldn't believe me. He couldn't see!" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And your mum?" She asked with caution. 

"Oh! She's just out of the country on a work trip. She has to travel a lot, and it's away from home most of the time. But, she comes back next week. Dad told her about all this but she doesn't believe anything, she's going to freak out when she comes back." She declared giggling some more into her hand.

"But I think she already knew too, that I'm a witch, like your parents. She always brought me from her trips presents that are a little related to witchcraft." She giggled again. "Like my earrings, they're made of some mineral that powers magic or something she said. I believe she bought it in Thailand."

"And your necklace? I like it."

"Oh, it's Aries! I was born in April. Mum bought it in Norway. " She giggled again, and this time it made Hermione giggle too. She was a little strange but her magic made her feel confident and happy around this girl. As if Grace's magic was trying to make Hermione’s magic happy. And then they stop walking.

The group had gotten to a bifurcation, a big white and tall building in the middle. Gringotts. Some of the dwarfs she had seen were coming in and out of the front doors. They weren't exactly dwarfs, McGonagall explained they were goblins, very clever and greedy goblins. 

Inside the tall, elegant and expensive building, Hermione went to stand with her parents again, as Grace Byrne did with her father. McGonagall gave them an example of what to do with one of the pointing boy's family. After that each of the families went to an available goblin and practiced what Professor McGonagall had done. Hermione thought that she was a very good teacher, she hadn't had any class with her yet and she already liked her way of teaching.

Once everyone was done, their sacks were full of gold, silver and bronze coins, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They went out to the street again and congregated in a small circle around McGonagall. 

"I have already told you the basics of the Wizarding World, now I leave you all to your own to finish shopping at your own pace. You can either buy all you need today or go home and come back another day. But before the school year begins, please." She said, looking to one of the pointing boy's parents, the skeptical ones.

"The families that have come by the floo must leave by the floo for the enchantment to disappear. You already know the location of the pub, and as I've seen you all own an automobile, you can come here on your own, but you'll need a wand to open the wall, so I recommend you to buy it before leaving. (It doesn't count as an act of under age magic, don't worry.) If you can't remember the order of the bricks, you can ask Tom, the owner of the pub to open it for you. To the ones that aren't going to buy an owl, instead of sending me a letter if ever you had a question you can send me a message by floo. You can buy more floo powder in Flow Pow." After that she said goodbye to the parents, shaking the hand of a few, Hermione’s father too, and then she said to the children, "I'll see you all at Hogwarts. Good luck with the shopping!" And disappeared from sight, causing some gasps from the group that quickly after scattered.

Some said goodbye and went on their own. The skeptical parents and the other pointing boy's parents went together by petition of the boys and the only ones left that remained were another family that entered Gringotts again, probably to 'open a vault' as McGonagall had said, and Grace's father and her. 

"We are going to buy the wand and then come back next week with my wife. Let's see if that way she believes." Grace's father said, giggling like his daughter. 

Grace took out a small notebook and a pencil she carried in a small purse hanging from her shoulder. She wrote something in one of its pages, she then ripped it off, folded it and extended it to Hermione. She had drew a star on the front and inside:

"This our address and our telephone number. Write me a letter or call and tell me what other kind of weird books you see in the bookshop. Or other cool things you see in the others, please." She said with a smile, whilst Hermione took the paper from her hand.

"Here, I'll give you ours too. Just in case." Hermione replied, gesturing for Grace to lend her her notebook. Hermione wrote her address and phone, and instead of a star she drew a small daffodil. 

After saying goodbye to her new friend, Hermione put in her own bag the paper Grace gave her, and took out the list of the things she needed to buy. They decided to start with Hermione’s least liked thing on it. Clothes. The family went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Where one of the families they have come with was already paying for their child's robes. 

Those were the most boring parts of the day. After the woman, she supposed was Madam Malkin, took measurements of her body, and made her try a robe. That later she transfigured with her wand into a more suitable size, she made her another two, a pair of protective gloves she said were made of dragon skin, a winter cloak and then they finally paid. She gifted her the pointy black hat and they got out of the shop to the next one.

Amanuensis Quills, where they bought three quills, and one more just in case. One that Hermione saw, and it was calling out to her to buy it. A beautiful white and long quill. The shopkeeper said it was a hippogriff feather. 

The next shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, where they bought ink and parchment. 

While walking to the cauldrons shop that was located next to the Leaky Cauldron the saw the skeptical parents and the pointing boys were coming out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, the boys with a enormous cone of ice-cream in one of their hands and pointing again to something at the other end of the street, the same Hermione and her parents were going to, where the entrance of the alley, the exit to The Leaky Cauldron was located. Hermione, curiously, looked there and saw a man, taller than anyone she had ever seen. The enormous ice cream cones of the children were small pebbles compared to that man's mouth, well, she supposed. His head was covered in a tangle of dark and wild hair and beard. Hermione’s hair was the most brushed and combed in comparison. Was he some kind of giant? He was walking towards them, and passed along direct to Gringotts.

They reached Potage's Cauldron Shop, to buy the n°2 pewter cauldron. 

Then Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment.

And finally, but before buying the wand, the Granger’s went to Flourish and Blotts, Hermione’s paradise right next to the local library.

Her parents left her to look on their own, whilst Hermione explored Book-Heaven. The first book she picked up, _"Hogwarts: a History"_. She really was going to buy that book, the first one her eyes saw, the first one her hands touched. And she felt it. A tingle in her magic, a small pang that made her emotions go up high in ecstasy. And as soon as it had come, it had gone. As the sound of the chime of the bell hanging next to the entrance door of the shop, announcing that someone had left, had reached her ears. 

She was definitely going to buy this book.

And right next to it was one book from her list, _"History of Magic"_ by Bathilda Bagshot.

In the same bookshelf as _"How to train your Niffler"_ she found _"Magic Creatures and Where to Find Them"_ by Newt Scamander. She quickly but slowly got the books she needed, she also got another extra book about constellations, and a book about important recent events of history. She had six of the eight books she needed, plus the three extras. She had to pick _"Magic Theory"_ by Adalbert Waffling, and _"The Standard Book of Spells"_ by Miranda Goshawk. Once she had picked those two she went to find her parents. They were looking at some books next to the counter, with one of the parents that came from the fireplace after them. There were some other people, _wizards Hermione, say wizards_. There were some other wizards paying for their books, she supposed those must be parents of other children that also were going to Hogwarts. There was a man with poor hair, but the little he had was as red as a chili pepper, next to another person which he was talking to, but she couldn't see, as that person was behind a bookshelf. 

"Have you seen him? It's him. It's Harry Potter. He's here." Said the man behind the bookshelf.

"Well, it's been ten years since he defeated you-know-who. The boy must be eleven now." 

The men were whispering and it was hard to hear what they were saying, so Hermione ignored them.

There was another man, picking up the books he just bought with a flick of his wand, and with a swish the books disappeared. That man had beautiful long light blond hair, tied back in a dark green velvet ribbon, he was wearing an elegant robe adorned with silver details and he sheathed his wand in the stick of a cane. He said goodbye to the salesman and to the other two, and then she saw his face, when the man looked at the red haired man. He seemed disgusted, but her magic said otherwise. 

Sometimes when her parents or close people to her felt bad or when they were stressed, her magic sensed it. When someone felt negative feelings her magic knew. As she knew before, when her magic told her what Grace's magic was doing. And looking at those men, she didn’t sense the disgust the man's face was showing. On the contrary, her magic told her that that man was only jesting.

But, why did her magic tell her that? She didn't know that man at all. Her magic didn't know his, and yet, something in her made her feel like… like she loved him? How was that even possible? Before she could focus more on that feeling her parents called her attention, they had to pay for the books, of course. And the man left the store. 

She was confused, that was the second time in less than ten minutes that her magic felt weird. Was that normal? Perhaps it was caused by all the stimulation of being in an unknown place, a place that called so much of your attention, that intrigued you so much. But… her magic told her otherwise. Other things she could not comprehend. 

And now, there was only one more thing to do. Buy the wand!

On their way to Ollivander's, they crossed paths again with the giant man. He was now carrying a cage with a beautiful white owl inside. He then entered the bookshop. Was he the father of someone? Did other magic creatures, like the goblins, attend Hogwarts too? Even though she had really wanted to buy the book about Hogwarts before, she was now very grateful for buying it. She could satiate her curiosity, the book probably had the answers to her questions and she could spend the remaining days of summer, before going to her new school, reading books that she hadn't read before.

As she got closer to the wand shop her magic started feeling funny again. She looked to the end of the street, in between all the people entering The Leaky Cauldron, she saw again the blond man with the cane. A child and a woman were with him now. Probably his wife and son. But when she looked at the woman, Hermione stopped walking. And the woman stopped too. She had turned her head around and Hermione’s magic was going to make her implode. When she first laid eyes on the woman she felt her magic vibrate, more even that it did when they entered the bookshop. She was utterly confused. This was the third time. Was this caused by all the new information she had gotten? Was all the environment's magic surrounding her what caused her magic to be so active? She caught a glimpse of the woman's sky blue eyes before the wall closed itself, separating the two. And Hermione’s magic stopped. It had stopped so suddenly that now it left her feeling a void. Like her magic had stayed on the other side of the wall, lost in the woman's eyes. She felt empty. Like… she had lost a chance? Her magic was telling her that she had left her go? The woman? Why? She didn't know her at all… or she did? She thought of Rapunzel again. That woman the book reminded her of. But no, that was impossible. She didn’t know this woman at all. The woman of the book, well, maybe they were kind of similar. Still, there was little chance she would get to see that woman again. So she threw all of this to the back of her mind. Where they didn't bother her. And she continued with the last task to do.

Her parents hadn't noticed Hermione had stopped. In fact everything had happened in only ten seconds. With the strange feelings and questions put on an indefinite hiatus, Hermione walked to the wand shop door her father was holding for her to enter. 

The shop was full of small but long boxes lining all the walls, there were a couple of lanterns giving light to the room, and a counter between the entrance and the back of the shop, where there were shelves full of more boxes. 

An old man appeared from between two shelves and walked to the counter. 

"Good morning, sir." Hannah Granger greeted.

"Good morning, what may I help you with?"

"We would like to buy a wand for our daughter. " William Granger asked. 

"Ah, of course, that's what I do. Yes." He said with a smile. 

The man came from behind the counter to Hermione’s side, with a tape measure and started measuring Hermione’s arms and fingers. 

"And what's your name miss?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Good, good. I'm Garrick Ollivander, the wand maker. You are new to the magical world, correct?" He asked, going back behind the counter, the tape measure moving on its own. Hermione didn't vocalize her answer, her and her parent's faces said it all.

"I believe this one might suit you." He said, going behind a bookshelf. When he came back he had a white and small wand. He gave it to Hermione and she took it with caution. 

"Go on, try it." He said, waving his hand, inciting her to do the same.

And she did. And one of the lanterns exploded, leaving the room barely illuminated. 

"Ah! Don’t worry, don't worry. You're not the first one to break that lantern today." He whirled his own wand and the lantern was repaired. 

After trying a couple of wands more, breaking the lantern again or creating small explosions around her hand, she finally found the right one. She made the same flourish she did the first time and with this one, instead of breaking the lantern, a small blue flame came out of the tip of the wand. It stayed floating in the air a few seconds before vanishing. 

"Wonderful! A fine vine wood, _10 ¾"_ and dragon heartstring. A perfect match, yes." He said, rubbing his chin with his thumb. 

"That's what it's made of?" 

"Yes. I remember every wand I've made and to whom I'd sold it." He brought one of the long boxes and Hermione put her wand on it. Then he closed the box and gave it to Hermione. 

"Remember, you can't use magic outside school." The wand maker said, with a smile.

The family said goodbye to Mister Ollivander and walked to The Leaky Cauldron. Her parents carried all the things they've bought. And Hermione only carried the wand box. She offered help to her parents of course, she had manners. Her mother was holding the bags with her clothes and bags full of all the ingredients for potion making, and the quills and parchment, whilst her father carried the cauldron, and inside it was the set glass and the brass scales. On a bag he carried the telescope and in another the books. At the end, and after a lot of asking, she carried the cauldron too. 

~°•☆

It was lunch time already when they returned home. Her mother was the first one to go through the fireplace. Hermione and her father let a wizard go through it before them, he seemed in a hurry. He stood in the middle and proclaimed his destination. The man disappeared and then it was Hermione’s turn. She stood in the middle as the man had done and took a fistful of floo powder. After stating she wanted to go to The Granger’s house she disappeared into the flames. After passing through the flame-slide, she decided to call it, she felt a shock in her forehead and she was slammed against the floor of their living room. She had forgotten to sit and she had crashed into the ceiling of their fireplace. 

"Hermione, darling! Are you alright?!" Her mother kneeled beside her and helped her get up. Thankfully she hadn't dropped the things she carried. A second after getting on her feet, her father arrived the same way she did, the things he had in his arms scattered all over the floor.

"William! Oh, heavens!" She rushed to her husband's side grabbing him by his arm and lifting him.

"I arrived well. What in heaven's name did you do?" She admonished, dusting his clothes. William started laughing, Hermione too.

"What? Why are you two laughing?" She looked between her husband and daughter, biting back a smile.

"We forgot to sit down." Hermione said, in between bursts of laughter whilst wiping a tear from her eye.

When the laughter finally stopped the three members of the family started picking up Hermione’s things from the living room floor. Nothing was broken or damaged, thankfully. And after taking them to Hermione’s room thay prepared lunch together. They talked about all they had seen on the small part of the Wizarding World they visited, every curious thing, every incredible thing. Hannah Granger was amazed by how wizards managed their economy, and both of her parents were very curious about how they would do their dental care. Hermione, on her part, wanted to know everything. 

After lunch Hannah made a visit to the clinic whilst Hermione and her father gave another coat of paint to the frame. After that, Hermione went to her bedroom. She organized all her magical goods, she placed the extra books she'd bought in her desk, placed the wand box in her night table, and she took a paper and a pen to write a letter to her new friend.

After finishing with the letter she thought it would be a great idea to make a list with all the questions she had, all the things she was curious about… The strange things that happened with her magic. 

She couldn't wait to know more about the magical world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡  
> ~*I know that in the books Lucius doesn't have a walking stick, but I like him having it so he's having it. So I guess I should credit the movies for giving me that idea. 
> 
> ~*In Fixed in time, by TheWorldsaBeastofBurden Hermione and her father made a frame with some glass for the first Hogwarts letter she received. 
> 
> ~*The girl in the tower is a RWBY reference.
> 
> ~*This idea is kinda spoilery, as I haven't shown it in full yet but I have to say it. In Glass Silence, by Zarrene Moss (Menzosarres) and in Fixed in Time, /already mentioned above/, Narcissa as well as her sisters have special abilities, Narcissa in those two, and in mine is very good at magic related with the mind, she was born being a natural mind reader. And in my story, most of the witches are very naturally specialized in one type of magic. Not all of them thought. Narcissa has mind magic, Andromeda, healing magic, McGonagall, transfiguration magic. And Hermione has the ability to know! She's a literally know it all. If she wants. And although she doubts herself a lot.
> 
> Sorry for any weirdness and mistakes. I hope you're liking my story so far! ♡♡


	3. Summer letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transition chapter! Is this a filler chapter? No, it's not! (It kind of is, sorry)
> 
> I decided to cut the first part of the "real" chapter and uploading it separately because it was too looong and this is completely my invention. And since I want the chapters to be a centain part of the books, next chapter is going to be (almost) half of the first book. 
> 
> This is so short and I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Wait patently for the next one, I promise it's going to be so much long than this first ones!!

_Wednesday, July 31st 1991_

_Dear Grace,_

_It was such a pleasure to meet you. I still can't believe all of this had happened, although after reading small parts of our new books (slicing my finger with one page in the process) had re-confirmed that it, indeed, is still very real._

_You are going to love the bookshop. There are so many funny categories (in both meanings of the word). There's one specialized in astronomy that might peak your interest. Also I bought_ _"Hogwarts, a History"_ _that you can borrow so you don't have to buy it._

_I highly doubt that after a trip to Diagon Alley your mum still believes that magic it's not real._

_The wand shop was also one of my favorite ones. It took me 6 wands to find the perfect one. Mr. Ollivander said it's made of vine wood, it's 10 ¾" long and in the description that he has given me with it says its core it's made of dragon heartstring. Dragon!_

_I can't wait until the term begins, I'm so nervous already. I'm going to devour all our new books in the month we have left._

_I await your letters, and be sure that I will write to you about all that I may find curious and share ideas with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger._

~°•¤•°~

_Friday, August 9th 1991_

_Dear Hermione,_

_My mum went crazy!_

_She came home Monday and she really thought that we were jesting. She's very superstitious, you see, and she admonished us (quite very hardly I might add) that we shouldn't play with these things. Then I showed her my Hogwarts letter and she almost threw it to the trash._

_We were able to convince her to come to Diagon today and she literally fainted when she saw the moving brick wall!_

_It only took me three tries to find my perfect wand. It is made of Hazel, 12", and its core it's Unicorn Hair. Unicorns! I had to hide it because I really feared that mum would snap it in two if she saw._

_When she woke up she started crying, but don't worry, I think that my magic is very good at comforting people!_

_When we visited the bookshop I made sure to thoroughly search the astronomy section and it-is-AWESOME, Hermione, I can't wait to have astronomy lessons, I'm pretty sure they're going to be my favorites. What do you think would be yours?_

_Also, I take your offer of borrowing your book about Hogwarts. And in exchange you can borrow my copy of_ _"Voyages with Vampires"_ _(remember that book that had a handsome man on its cover, well this has him too) or_ _"Curious Magical facts",_ _I've taken a small peak at its contents and it talks about something called squibs, where magic of muggle borns could come from, "Purebloods" and "Half bloods", some witches that appear to have special magical abilities (I might have empathic magic), soulmates, magic from magical creatures, and more. You DEFINITELY have to borrow this one._

_Now that my mum has calmed down and it's not freaking out we are going to read together the curious facts._

_Oh! By the way, do you know who's Harry Potter? I heard a lot of different people talking about him. And something about a war. History is not my strong suit so I didn't buy any extra history books. (Tell me that you did)._

_Anyway. 22 days left to Hogwarts!_

_Yours,_

_Grace Byrne._

~°•¤•°~

_Tuesday, August 13 1991_

_Grace!_

_Hogwarts is INCREDIBLE!_

_I've already read the book twice and the second time was even better!_

_In Hogwarts there are ghosts! A poltergeist! Moving staircases! Something called "The Chamber of Secrets! A lake with a giant skid and mermaids! A forbidden forest that hides a lot of strange and dangerous creatures!_

_It also talks about the four houses and its founders. There is Gryffindor, that houses people with the traits: courage, bravery, determination, daring, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff, that houses people that are diligent, that have dedication, fairness, patience, kindness, tolerance, modesty and that are loyal. Ravenclaw, with intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality, individuality, sharpness and acceptance. And the last is Slytherin, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, determination, leadership, self-preservation, fraternity and lineage._

_In the part about Slytherin and The Chamber of Secrets its mentioned a lot of times the terms "Purebloods" and "blood purity" but it doesn't specifies in what that is exactly. You have to tell me what your book says about it._

_It's says too, that you get sorted into one of the houses (except Slytherin that says that not many muggle borns are sorted there), it doesn't say how exactly you get sorted though. I think I will get sorted in Ravenclaw. And you?_

_Yes, I bought a book about recent history. I took a look and it says that ten years ago there was a war, The Wizarding War, where a man which name they don't say, always something like "he-who-must-not-be-named" or "you-know-who" or variants and again the "purebloods" were dark wizards that gained a lot of power and tried to kill muggles and muggle-borns. Pretty scary stuff really. And that a baby, Harry Potter, which they call "The boy who lived" defeated "you-know-who" (even though we don't know who). That man was a dark wizard with a lot of power and he's followers were mostly the "purebloods". (Also other magical creatures) Bad people killing innocent people, in a few words. And Harry Potter made the bad guy disappear. (Because they say there are rumors that_ "we-don't-know-who" _didn't die.) It doesn't say exactly what happened but summarizing, the bad guy tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby but he somehow survived with only a scar on his forehead._

_And if he was a baby he must have eleven years now, so he's going to Hogwarts too!_

_I'm really curious about those astronomy lessons, but I believe I will like more Enchantments or Transfiguration. What subject do you think Professor McGonagall teaches? She transfigured one of our kitchen chairs into a pony when she first visited us, so I bet she teaches Transfiguration._

_Anyway! 19 days left to Hogwarts!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger._

~°•¤•°~

_ Monday, August 19th 1991 _

_ Dear Hermione,  _

_ My mum is back to being paranoid. We've read what the "purebloods" are, along with what you wrote me about the war and she literally started praying.  _

_ There's ~~people~~ wizards that descend from other wizards. Like, their whole family are magic people, no one's muggle, and they, in a few words, think their magic is the best and they hate muggles. You'll have to read it for yourself because I don't understand it much. (And with mum praying in the background I can't concentrate.) _

_ Moving on to happier things!  _

_ Before I read about muggle-borns not going to Slytherin, my dad said I was going to get sorted there. But I really think I will go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Definitely not Gryffindor. When mum stopped reciting the rosary, she said that I had more of Hufflepuff's qualities.  _

_ Oh! And, Hogwarts-has- G H O S T S ?! _

_ We almost had to take mum to the Hospital when I told them. How are your parents with all of this? They seemed pretty well when I saw them. _

_ I think Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration too. Although she didn’t transfigure anything for us, my father was almost convinced already when he saw the letter.  _

_ Only 13 days left to go to Hogwarts! _

_ Yours,  _

_ Grace Byrne. _

~°•¤•°~

The week of the first of September arrived, and Hermione could barely sleep on those nights. And in the little she slept she kept having dreams with her Rapunzel. She realised that she had the same icy blue eyes of the woman she saw at Diagon.

Every time she thought about her, or her dreams her magic felt strange. She didn't know what that feeling was and it was maddening. So she decided to focus on her books. 

She read  _ "Hogwarts, a History"  _ more times that she could count with her fingers at this point. And, now that she thought of it. The first time she picked this book, she felt that feeling too. And it was the very same she felt when she saw the woman. Did she have anything to do with it? No, it was impossible. She didn’t know that woman at all… Must've been her excitement when she picked what was now her favorite book. And her excitement for going to buy her own wand. 

But, was it really excitement? Maybe magical excitement? It felt more like love though... But love? Well, yes she loved the book. And she was really happy to get her own wand. Must've been that, yes...

Hermione and her father had finished painting the frame. Now they had to wait for the leaves and flower to dry. She decided to change the book they were stored to another, since she wanted to take that book with her to Hogwarts. All the leaves and petals had already started to turn brown and stay flattened except the daffodil flower. It was still fresh as if she had just picked it. And again her magic started feeling that way! What was happening? 

Was she so excited to go to Hogwarts that her magic was going crazy and making her feel this strange. Did Grace feel the same?

She received Grace's last letter last Friday, with a little luck if she wanted to send one now it will arrive before they went to Hogwarts. And she didn't have anything to do right now so she wrote the last letter for this summer.

~°•¤•°~

_ Monday, August 26th 1991 _

_ Dear Grace, _

_ My parents are pretty cool with all the magic stuff, it should be said that I haven't told them about that war, but they seem very amazed about the school having ghosts. My mother said that 'if they're still there after who knows how many years, it means it's safe for the children'. Well Hogwarts was funded in 960 so maybe for more than a thousand years.  _

_ The book said also, that muggles can't see Hogwarts! It says that for them it's just some old ruins. Also!! Don’t take any tech there, it won't work. Something about magic fields. _

_ I wanted to ask you, my magic has been feeling strange sometimes. Like it loved something so much and wanted to go with it with all its might. Or felt very very happy for seeing something, and wanted to keep watching at it. It happened in the bookshop, before entering the wand shop, and whenever I pick my favorite books. Does it happen to you too? Or is my magic crazy?? _

_ Hogwarts this week!!! _

_ I'll see you at the station on Sunday!!! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Hermione Granger. _

~°•¤•°~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay! Like I said next chapter is long chapter.  
> Editing takes me a lot of time so please be patient :3
> 
> On other news I didn't intended to make an OC, but here she is. She won't appear much from now on though. 
> 
> Other point I want to explain before I disappear to editing hell. I want to move fast on the first two books, but I don't want to rush things. I want to get to prisoner of Azkaban ((((Spoilery spoiler ~>> when Hermione officially meets our Ice Queen<<~)))) as soon as I can and as smoothly as I can. I could jump to that point but I want to use this to build up some things for the future. 
> 
> Also, do any of you, amazing readers, want any of your headcanons or other ships in the story? I take suggestions.
> 
> Sorry for the short (and filling) chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any weirdness and thank you so much for reading!♡♡♡


End file.
